


The Final Hour

by arcaea



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, umm AU where inquisitor dies basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaea/pseuds/arcaea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you always imagined how you would die<br/>but you never thought<br/>you would be dying<br/>in your best friends arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Hour

It was over. You had won. 

But your legs start trembling, with a sudden pain in your gut. Blood starts to drip, and you run your hands down your sides. Your hands are covered in crimson red, and you look down. A strike of red lyrium pierced you like a kabob, and Corypheus grins with his dying breath. You would fall with him, one way or the other. You had won, but not with your life. 

You fall to your knees, with the pain becoming too much for you to handle. There's a pool of blood surrounding you, and you're starting to lose color. The smoke starts to clear up, and you can hear your allies yelling for your name. You're too weak to move, and you fall on your sides. Your eyes begin to grow tired, but you can see the running of boots. You reach your hand out to touch them, but you start to feel weak. 

"Inquisitor!" Dorian screams, and he runs to you. He has a look of terror on his face, seeing you bathing in your own blood. You let out a chuckle, and he rests you in his arms. You can see his face, and tears are rolling down his cheek. "You won't die. I won't let you." Dorian scrambles for the few healing spells he knows, but it's no use. He tries spell after spell, panting frantically. 

"Dorian. It's okay." You whisper, and you feel your strength fading. By then, you think you see the rest of your allies coming towards you. But all you can focus on is your best friend, crying with you in his arms. 

"It's not okay. Where is that stupid elf? If he was here.. if he was here... he could save you." Dorian cries, and you feel an ache in your heart. You didn't want to see him like this. You didn't want to die like this. 

You imagined you would die a heroic death, and you finally got it. But this isn't how you wanted to die. This isn't how you wanted to spend your last moments, seeing your closest friends suffer. You wanted to go down like a hero, fighting til the last breath. You wanted to do something good, and you wanted to go out for a cause.

You cough out blood before you can speak. "Solas wouldn't be able to save me either. No one can. It's okay." You fake your biggest smile, but that only makes Dorian cry more.

Dorian refuses to accept your words. "You can't die. You can't leave me. You were suppose to live. But you had to go out and become a hero, didn't you?" 

You laugh at his remark, but you know he's hurting. "I'm sorry." 

"Who am I suppose to gloat about all my qualities to now? Who am I going to share a drink with now? Who else will listen to my rambles, and put up with my ego?" Dorian cries out, and the words fall on your face. 

"Forget about me." You start crying as well, because you realized you don't want to die. You don't want to leave everyone. You don't want to die, not like this. Not now.

"Forget about you? How am I suppose to forget about my own best friend? How am I suppose to forget the fabled Herald of Andraste? How am I suppose to forget about you?" Dorian screams, and his sobs grow louder. A hand rests on his shoulder, but he slaps it away. 

"I'm sorry." You apologize again, and you realize how important you are to everyone. You realize how much you meant to Dorian. You realize how significant your life is, and you're watching it fade away. 

Dorian lets out a laugh. "Even when you're dying, you still act like a damn hero." 

You see memories pass by, and you watch all your moments flash by your eyes. You see yourself with Dorian in a bar, with Dorian giggling over a cute man walking by. You see yourself fighting Venatori mages, with Dorian at your side. You see yourself by the fire with a cup of hot chocolate, lazily listening to Dorian tell a tale of his homeland.

You didn't want this to end. 

"Maybe you should take some tips from me." You smile, and you at least want to die on a joking note. 

"I'll pass on getting struck through the chest, thank you very much." 

You know your time is coming. You feel your strength fading, and talking is so hard for you now. You don't know how much time has passed, but you feel your life draining from you. Dorian knows too, and you two simply stare in silence. You muster up all your strength to say your last words. Your eyes close, too tired to work anymore. You smile, and the words finally fall loose from your lips.

"You'll always be my best friend."


End file.
